


Cookies and a Show

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Anal Fingering, Voyeurism, chubby Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Chubwald Fic- After a tiring day at work, Oswald comes home to a surprise of cookies and a little private show from his husband.





	Cookies and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who sent me this ask — Hey, I was wondering. Do you think you'll ever do or work on any more chubby Oswald fics? It's just that they are so lovely and make me extremely happy. There isn't enough chubby Gotham Oswald around and the way you write it is great. Whether you decide to do anymore or not is cool. Just know that you are awesome and have a great day. :) — Here you go anon! I hope you and everyone else enjoy! Please like, reblog, or comment! Happy reading!

After a long day working at the office as mayor of Gotham, Oswald arrives home tired and ready to relax. The city had its usual quirks today, although, it wasn’t anything extravagantly planned. Just a bank robbery or two— maybe it was three?— and Jerome Valeska escaped from Arkham again. He has, for some reason, made his escape a weekly event, which has started to drive the mayor up a wall. Oswald always tightens security after each escape attempt, but the man is relentless and Jerome always finds his way outside of the asylum’s gates. Today’s attempt wasn’t long lived since police caught him in a garden picking flowers. He had told the arresting officers that he only wanted to add color to his cell.

Oswald sighs, as he steps through the door of the Van Dahl mansion and takes off his fur trench coat. He has put on a bit of weight— well, not just a little weight, but seventy-five more pounds on top of the one hundred thirty-two pounds he once carried— and the coat no longer buttons around his round belly. He’s thought of getting riding it since he and Edward had gone on a shopping spree to buy him a whole new wardrobe months ago, but he keeps it for sentimental reasons since he was wearing the coat the night he shoved his umbrella down the sniveling throat of Theo Galavan.

Despite all of that, the extra weight has never discouraged Oswald. He’s still the same strong and confident man he’s always been.

Waddling with his cane to the main sitting room, Oswald needs to get off his feet. His ankle was killing him from standing for all of the public speeches he had to make about the robberies and Jerome’s shenanigans.

Sighing again, Oswald sits down on the couch, kicks off his shoes and melts into the pillows and cushions supporting every voluptuous pound of him.

Lurking through a crack in the kitchen door, Edward spies on his husband. He came home early from his work at the GCPD after seeing the first two public speeches to the citizens of Gotham. He knew Oswald would be tired tonight and he needed the extra time out of work to do something to make his husband feel appreciated.

Smiling gleefully, Edward dashes back into the kitchen to finish off Oswald’s surprise.

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

Moments later, as Oswald is resting on the couch with his eyes closed, he’s greeted with the most pleasant voice.

“Welcome home, husband,” Edward says in a gentle, highly expressive croon when he steps out from the kitchen holding a silver dome tray.

Oswald grins when he heard the soft voice and opens his eyes to find Edward approaching him wearing nothing more than an apron. “Ed,” he chuckles, feverishly, plump freckled cheeks instantly burning red. “W-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Edward replies slyly, coming to a rest with the tray in front of Oswald. “I’m welcoming you home.”

“You’re doing that rather extravagantly, I might add.”

“You’ve always known that I’m one for extravagance.” He kisses Oswald on the cheek before turning to rest the tray on the coffee table.

Oswald’s eyes widened as he gazes at his hubby's bare ass when he bends over to set the tray down. He then gasps when he sees that Edward had his favorite glass anal toy inserted inside himself.

Had today not have been so busy, Oswald would have instantly pounced on his husband at the site of the plug. He isn’t quite sure if his body is up for the task.

“E-Eddie,” Oswald mutters, nervously, staring at Edward’s muscle fluttering around the base of the clear glass sex toy.  _Fuck! He must have been wearing it for hours. Shit! He must be so sensitive._  “I’m— I’m so…”

Edward turns back to Oswald and shushes him softly, pressing a finger against his plush lips. “I know you’re tired, my love, and we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He sits with his knees in the couch, body facing Oswald. “Honestly, I’m wearing the toy for my own selfish reasons, but everything else is for you.” He boops Oswald on the tip of his pointed nose.

Oswald giggles, rubbing his nose. He loves when Edward does that. “How long have you been wearing it?” he curiosity asks.

He rests his head on Oswald’s shoulder and starts rubbing circles over his belly. “Only for an hour after I made you whatever is under that dome.”

“Well—“ Oswald licks his lips, rubbing his hands together— “what is it?” There’s could be nothing else under that dome but a tasty treat and he’s always up for a snack. God, he hopes it’s something with chocolate.

Edward whispers in Oswald’s ear, “You can have it, but first you have to answer a riddle.”

He squints at Edward, tipping his head slightly to the left. He should have known that his husband wasn’t going to make it easy. Edward’s always seeking to stump his hubby with a riddle.

“Alright, Ed,” Oswald agrees to play the game. He never really had a choice to refuse. He needs whatever is under that dome.

Edward grins and continues to run circles over Oswald soft tummy and it rumbles with anticipation. “Oooh,” Edward shivers when he feels Oswald’s belly vibrate. “You really do want that prize.”

“Yes, and I’d have it by now if you’d quit stalling.”

“I love it when you get all demanding for food.” He kisses his lover on the cheek. “Okay here’s your riddle.” He sits up straight and clears his throat. “I go in hard, then I come out soft. Blow me hard and I’ll make a pop. What am I?”

“Umm…” Oswald turns his head away in thought and his entire body blushes a deep rosy pink. It can’t be the first thing that popped into his mind, but what else could it be?” He looks back at Edward, confident smirk on his face. “It’s a cock, of course!”

Edward turns up his lip with a grimace, a bit alarmed by how far off Oswald’s answer is. “Your mind surely is in the gutter, isn’t it, Oswald?”

That wasn’t the response Oswald expected to hear. “What?!”

“The answer isn’t a cock,” Edward explains. “It’s bubble gum.”

“Well,” Oswald pouts, crossing his arms. “If you weren’t sitting next to me naked and giving out dirty sounding riddles, then maybe my mind wouldn’t be in the gutter!”

Edward gasps. This is all wrong. He didn’t mean to make Oswald upset. He rests his hands on Oswald’s shoulder and massages them as he whispers in his ear. “I’m sorry, Oswald. I didn’t mean to get offended by your answer.” He kisses the man on his round cheeks again and again. “I shouldn’t take riddles so seriously sometimes, especially when it comes to you and while I’m trying to fill your belly.”

Oswald turns to face Edward and their noses brush over each other from being so close. He brings his hand up and cups Edward’s cheek before giving him a tender kiss on the lips. “It's alright. I’m not really upset,” he murmurs, stroking his thumb over Edward’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to explode on you. I’m sorry too. I just didn’t expect to see that look on your face.”

“I promise you, I wasn’t going to deny you your reward for whatever answer you gave.” Edward rubs his nose slowly over Oswald’s. “So why don’t you lift the dome and see what I made for you?”

Oswald giggles and his face lights up with a smile before lifting the top of the tray. Underneath, he finds a large batch of fresh baked peanut butter chocolate chip cookies and his eyes sparkle in awe. “You left work early just to make all of these for me?”

“Of course I did,” Edward proudly admits. “I saw you on tv at the station. You looked so stressed and I knew I needed to change that.” He gently rests his brow against Oswald’s. “I know how much a tasty snack means to you after a difficult and long day.”

“Oh, Ed, you’re so good to me.”

“I know I am,” Edward says confidently and picks up a cookie from the tray. He lenders it under Oswald’s nose so the steam from the heat of the cookie kisses his nose. “You like that the way that smells, big boy?

“You know I do.” The aroma sends thrills down Oswald’s spine. Oh, how he craved to have to taste on his tongue. He can always taste the love in everything Edward cooks. “Please, Eddie, can I have a bite?”

“Well, since you did so good at getting the ignoramus cops at the station to catch bank robbers and the criminally insane, I think you’ve earned yourself more than just a bite.

“I have?”

“Yes, my little portly bird, you have,” Edward says playfully. He knows how much Oswald loves the endearing names.

Oswald chuckles, delighted, and slowly parts his lips to take a bite.

“You’re very eager.” He slips the cookie into his husband’s mouth. “I like that.”

Oswald takes a bite and his mouth explodes with the flavor of the salty peanut butter, along with the sweet chocolate chips. It was heavenly. “Wow! Edward, these are always so good,” he says, cheeks bouncing up and down as he chews. “You know they’re my favorite.”

“Yes, I know that.” He feeds him another bite. “That’s why I made them for you.” Edward then stands up from the couch, takes the tray of cookies and sits it next to Oswald. “You eat as many of those as you like.” He sits on his knees on the floor in front of his husband and takes the foot with the disabled ankle in his hands. “I wanna watch you eat them.” He starts massage Oswald’s foot and ankle— drawing out moans of pleasure from the chubby man, not only from the compression on his aching muscles, but also the favors of the sweet baked goods.

“Oh, Edward,” He melds into the couch, beaming with bliss on his tickled pink cheeks. “You’re so good to me.”

Edward looks up at him with a smile, feeling the knots in Oswald’s foot pop. “Are you going to keep saying that all night?”

“I might… it’s the only thing on my mind right now.” He picks up another cookie. “Well, that and these delicious cookies.”

“I love it when my man's mind goes blank because he feels so good.”

Oswald chuckles, “You know that only happens with you.”

“I do.” He gently rests Oswald foot on the floor and sits up on his knees and rubs his husband’s cookie filled belly. “You’re so soft, you know that, Oswald?” His muscles start to clench around the toy inside him. “So round. So warm. So beautiful. I love every inch of you.” He picks up a cookie and puts it between his lips, then guides Oswald into taking a bite of it from him.

Oswald graciously bites into the cookie between Edward’s lips. Somehow this one tasted better than the last. “Oh, Edward is so delicious. I’m getting so full.”

“I'm glad you are, but I hope you're not feeling miserable”

“No, just really full and happy.”

“Good, because you are absolutely glowing with delight. Do you know how arousing it is to watch you eat those cookies? I couldn’t keep my eyes away from you.” Edward pulls Oswald into him and kisses him passionately, tasting the cookies on his lip. “Mmm…” he hums before pulling away. “Now, Oswald,” he says with a fiendish smirk. “Are you ready for your little show?”

“My show?” Oswald questions, tipping his head to the right.

“Yes.” He nods as he stands to his feet and slowly removes a small bottle of lube from the front pocket of his apron. He lays it on the table and takes his apron off to reveal his fully naked body, allowing the cloth to cascade to the floor.

Oswald gasps when he sees, not only Edward’s gorgeous slim physique but his thick leaking cock standing erect as well. “You really were aroused by my eating.”

“You say that like it's the first time, Oswald.” Edward shifts his weight to the left with a hand in his hip. “Is there anything you want to touch before I get started?”

“Yes!” Oswald says a little more eagerly that he had like. “Your cock… I wanna kiss the tip.”

Edward bites his bottom lips and he steps forward. “You’re just at the perfect height to kiss it,” he jokes and winks down at his lover.

Oswald blushes and leans close to Edward, wrapping his hand around his husband’s girth. He licks his cookie-flavored lips before catching the bead of pre-cum rolling down the slit of Edward’s cock with his tongue.

“Ughn,” Edward moans, muscles throbbing around the plug inside him. “That’s more than just a kiss, Oswald.”

“I know, but I couldn’t let your sweet nectar go to waste.”

“Well, aren’t you a thoughtful one.”

Oswald then pleases a loving kiss on the tip of Edward blushing cock and then another one before letting him go. “Okay, I’m ready to watch now,” he says, laughing cheerfully

“Alright.” Edward turns away from Oswald and bends over the coffee table, holding himself up with one arm. He then reaches back and separates his cheeks with the other hand. “Would be so kind to catch it, for me, Oswald?” He asks peeking over his shoulder, looking directly at his husband with a smoky gleam in his eyes.

“With pleasure.” Oswald reaches out, cupping his hands together under Edward, ready to catch the glass toy so that it doesn’t hit the flirt and crack.

Edward moans sweetly as he starts to slowly push the plug out of him. “Mmm, ah… ah…” His opening stretches as the wider part of the toy slips out and his hole flutters close once the plug falls into Oswald's hands.

“Ughn,” Oswald grunts. “That was— that was so fucking hot.” He brings the pull to his nose and takes in Edward scent. His body shivers as his cock begins to quiver in the confines of his pants. As much as he wants to plunge himself deep inside of Edward and wreck his hole, Oswald much rather watch the show. Maybe later tonight he’ll have that honor when his ankle doesn’t hurt as much.

“Thank you for the help,” Edward says, voice thick with desire. He then coats his fingers with the lube, making sure that Oswald can hear him slathering it on. He then suddenly smacks his hand across his bare flesh, leaving a red mark in the process. “Ah!… Yes.” His body quakes and his cheeks jiggle. “I don’t have as much ass like you do, but I bet that still looked nice,” he says as he soothes the pain of his self-spanking and brings his hand down upon his reddened backside again. “Uh!”

Oswald wiped the drool from his lips and fills his mouth with a cookie. “Yes, Edward, you do have a nice ass too.”

Edward looks back when he hears Oswald talking with s mouth full. “Ugh,” he groans. “Are you doing that to tease me too? I thought you were full.”

“I am full—“ he smirks and helps himself to another bite— “but I can hold more. I can’t watch the show without a snack.”

“You naughty boy.”

Since Edward has already been properly opened by the sex toy, he god ahead and dips three fingers inside himself.

“That’s so, ah… unbelievably sexy,” Ed says to regards to watching Oswald chew and hr pumps his fingers in and out himself. He keeps eyes fixed of Oswald eating with hopes to never miss a bite. “Eat a whole one,” he pants. “Don’t bite into it. Put the whole damn thing in your mouth!”

With a wicked smirk, Oswald picked up two cookies instead of one and stuffs them both in his mouth. He cheeks balloon from being so fell and he chews as he watches Edward finger himself.

“Oh god… You’re too fucking much.” He increases the rhythm of his hand, slamming his fingertips against his prostate over and over. His engorged cock swings freely between his leg, drooling on the elaborate area rug.

Oswald watches breathlessly as his lover plows his finger inside himself. “Oh, Edward. You're so beautiful in every way.” His cock throbs, so he relieves himself from some of the pressure by rubbing the front of his pants. “You’re gonna make me cum just like this.” He quickens the motion of his hand, rutting the fabric against his cock.

Edward holds himself up desperately with one arm anchoring his upper body while his other hand fucks himself vigorously. This is exactly what Edward wanted since seeing Oswald working so hard for the city. He needed Oswald to know what he’s willing to do to make him feel better.

Their eyes connect in an intense gaze, hot-blood surging through their veins as they both get closer to plummeting over the edge.

The silent exchange of passionate love between them only greater fuels Edward’s desire for Oswald’s body.  “Ah… Please Oswald,” he pleads pathetically, curling his fingers inside himself. “Do one thing for me and I’ll come so hard for you.”

Oswald breathes heavily, heart beating rapidly, cheeks flushed crimson as he touches himself over his pants. “Anything, Edward as long as I get to see you cum.” He squirms in his set, squeezing his hand around his cock.

“You will, baby, I promise,” he says, chest heaving as he drills his emerald-glitter painted fingertips deep inside himself. “O-open your waistcoat, so I can't see… see that gorgeous tummy of yours.”

More than eager to please, Oswald does what his husband has asked of him. He opens his vest along with the button down dress shirt under it and finally shows off all of his curves or his beloved husband.  

“Oh, f-fuck,” Edward's voice rattles when Oswald starts to rub his chub as he continues to caress his cock through his pants.

“Is this what you want, Eddie?” Oswald purrs. “I bet you want every pound of me on top of you— riding you hard until you pass out.”

“Fuck, yes!”

“Maybe I’ll give it to you later.”

Overwhelmed by in the sensation up his ass and the picturesque view of his whimpering, fidgeting husband, Edward’s body stiffens and his arm nearly buckles under him, but he manages to keep his balance. His eye remains fixed on Oswald, mesmerized by the waves of his stomach with the motion of his hand against himself.  

“Ah, ah!” Both men moan, fervently, bodies shivering and flushed with color.

The sensational feeling around his cock and the sight of his husband fucking himself Is starting to become too much for Oswald. 

A rush of intense pleasure suddenly hits Edward like a ton of bricks and he can no longer suppress his release. “Oswald,” he cries out his lover's name, arching his back as his aching cock pulses and twitches before expelling, squirting his cum on the carpeted floor. He ass hole throbs hard and quick around his fingers as the rapturous ripping of orgasm take over his body.

Oswald watched in awe as Edward stained the floor with his release and his own climax immediately follows. By only the friction of his hand, Oswald soils his pants with a heavy load.” Oh, gorgeous, Ed,” he moans as he cums. “You are unbelievable.”  

The room falls silent in the moments after both men have ridden out their waves of pleasure and they catch their breath.

Edward’s spend body falls limp and he stumbles back from the table. Oswald quickly catches his husband and holds him close in his lap.

“Ed,” Oswald says chucking. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Edward wraps his arms around Oswald’s neck and snuggling into him. “We need to do this more often. I’ve never come so hard fingering myself.”

“I’ve never come so hard touching myself over my pants either.” He kisses Oswald on the brow, feeling him slightly trembling with orgasm. “This was exactly what I needed after my day. Thank you, Edward.”

“You’re welcome.” Edward buries his face in Oswald’s warm neck. “After we cool down, maybe you can feed me some cookies?”

Oswald smiles, resting his head on Edward’s. “I’d love to do that.”


End file.
